


when you touch me i die, just a little inside

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tears, Wet & Messy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: La seconda cosa che Lauro preferisce dell’eyeliner è metterlo a Edo.La prima è rovinarglielo.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	when you touch me i die, just a little inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _Lauro/Doms, oral fixation_ del [#VILIFEST – Festivàl per fanwork vilipendianti su persone reali non di nostra proprietà (cit.)](https://www.landedifandom.net/vilifest/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), ma soprattutto perché di recente hanno portato alla mia attenzione [certe foto](https://i.imgur.com/yPP1rIN.jpg) e io sono una persona semplice. (Btw, [i fucking called it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684747))
> 
> Titolo @ _Venus_ \- Lady Gaga. Grazie Sun per avermi aiutato a trovarlo e per tutto il resto ♥

La seconda cosa che Lauro preferisce dell’eyeliner è metterlo a Edo.

La prima è rovinarglielo.

È iniziata quand’erano ragazzetti un po’ per gioco un po’ per sfida, sul pavimento di camera di Lauro con una manciata di trucchi “presi in prestito”, e c’era stato qualcosa di _inebriante_ nel toccare Edo in quel modo, fargli girare la testa da questo o quel lato, vedergli chiudere lentamente gli occhi e… lasciarlo fare, e basta. C’è ancora qualcosa di inebriante, in quell’intimità, quella fiducia. E il fantasma di quella prima scintilla d’adrenalina, perché certe cose _non si facevano_ \- i ragazzi come loro non si truccano, i ragazzi come loro non si toccano, i ragazzi come loro non si scambiano baci appiccicosi di lucidalabbra e non sbattono le ciglia pesanti di mascara mentre sorridono e arrossiscono.

I ragazzi come loro non diventano nemmeno famosi con la musica che fanno, per cui.

Lauro sorride, ma Edo ha gli occhi chiusi e non può vederlo. Meglio, forse, perché non sa se avrebbe davvero voglia di spiegare a cosa sta pensando. Gli passa l’ombretto sulle palpebre proprio come la prima volta, come tutte quelle venute dopo, in camere d’albergo, nei backstage, sul sedile posteriore del loro van, a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Edo per raggiungerlo meglio, con le sue mani sulle cosce per non cadere e l’aria tra di loro che quasi vibrava dalla furia di trattenersi di fronte agli altri.

Non devono trattenersi, ora, perciò quando finisce con un _voilà_ Edo apre gli occhi - impeccabili, brillanti, famelici - e sorride mentre lo bacia, che non è proprio comodo ma non importa a nessuno dei due. Poi lo spinge delicatamente contro lo schienale del divano, scivola per terra tra le sue gambe che si spalancano all’istante, e sempre con quel sorrisetto minuscolo, quello che è appena una virgola ai lati delle labbra, inizia a slacciargli la cintura.

Non c’è nessuna occasione speciale per farsi belli, è solo che a Lauro piace truccarlo e a Edo piace avere il suo cazzo in bocca. A Edo piace avere in bocca un po’ di tutto, davvero, ma il cazzo di Lauro è in cima alla classifica.

E infatti, appena se lo trova davanti (già duro, già pronto, perché a Lauro piace _tanto_ truccarlo) fa un sospirone contento e poi gli bacia la punta, a mo’ di saluto, quasi, con la lingua che fa capolino tra le labbra socchiuse per raccogliere le prime gocce.

Lauro lascia andare la testa sulla spalliera, fa un respiro profondo guardando il soffitto, e si prepara a quello che _sa_ che lo aspetta.

Ma non resiste molto così, finto calmo e disinteressato, perché Edo è uno spettacolo troppo bello da non guardare. La precisione che ci mette, la fottuta devozione, nemmeno fosse un pezzo a cui _deve_ trovare la melodia perfetta. Si mette più comodo in ginocchio per terra, con una mano si appoggia alla sua coscia mentre con l’altra lo tiene fermo, delicato, come a cullarlo, poi lo fissa dritto negli occhi e lo lecca, lento, dalla base alla punta, e poi sorride.

Lauro fa un verso di cui si vergognerebbe, se gli fosse rimasto un po’ di sangue nel cervello.

Edo continua così, a coprirlo di baci, a leccarlo come un ghiacciolo, mentre Lauro cerca di mantenere il respiro regolare e stritola tra le mani la stoffa di qualche cuscino. A Edo non piacciono le mani in testa, salvo rare occasioni, e Lauro è un gentiluomo, quindi si trattiene, anche se vorrebbe soltanto prendergli il mento e fargli ingoiare ogni centimetro fino a sprofondargli in gola.

Ma, come Edo sotto i suoi trucchi, si fida e lo lascia fare.

Poi, quando Edo è soddisfatto - quando il cazzo di Lauro è coperto di saliva e rossetto, lucido, dolorosamente duro - _finalmente_ lo prende in bocca.

Sospirano entrambi, un sospiro di pancia, quello di Lauro perso in un gemito basso mentre quello di Edo s’infrange contro il suo cazzo, vibrazioni squisite prima che Edo cominci a fare sul serio. E Cristo, quando comincia -

Lauro va fuori di testa, ogni volta. Perché Edo ci mette _l’anima_ , come se la musica fosse solo un ripiego e succhiare cazzi fosse la sua vera ragione di vita. Gliel’ha anche detto, una volta, la lingua sciolta dall’erba e dal piacere, ed Edo si era staccato, finto offeso e con un filo di saliva teso tra la bocca e la sua erezione, e aveva detto _no, è solo il tuo_ , e Lauro… per Lauro è troppo.

Cerca di stare fermo, di lasciarlo fare, e all’inizio ci riesce pure - perché non _serve_ , Edo è già perfetto, conosce ogni singolo trucco per farlo impazzire - ma dopo un po’ è più forte di lui. Il modo in cui Edo si muove, il ritmo, gli occhi chiusi, beato, e il modo in cui li apre appena ogni tanto per guardarlo mentre gli scorre tra le labbra, un po’ perso e un po’ adorante proprio come si sente lui - deve toccarlo, deve muoversi, deve _fargli capire_.

Edo geme, quando muove i fianchi, e quasi basta quello a farlo venire. Lauro va piano, ingoiando aria in boccate stremate, senza forzarlo, perché non è il suo show questo, ed Edo gli prende i fianchi e se lo fa scivolare fino in gola, succhia a guance infossate, e Lauro si sente il cuore pulsare impazzito fin nelle palle.

E poi, quando sembra troppo, quando cerca di tirarsi indietro per farlo respirare, Edo stringe la presa e _lo tiene lì_ , imprigionato nel fondo della gola, il naso che sfiora l’auto sulla sua pancia, le prime lacrime a rigargli le guance di nero.

Lauro si sente un po’ morire. Si porta una mano alla bocca, la morde, e con le dita tremanti dell’altra va ad accarezzargli una tempia, il profilo di uno zigomo, le labbra tese e bagnate strette attorno al suo cazzo. Edo piega il capo, _gli va incontro_ , e si lascia andare contro il suo palmo come se stesse tornando a casa.

Il petto di Lauro brucia, ma per fortuna non ha tempo di pensarci, perché Edo torna a succhiare.

Non esiste che duri, a questo punto, neanche con le migliori intenzioni, ma quando cerca di farsi un po’ indietro Edo lo ferma di nuovo, lo guarda, con quei suoi dannatissimi occhi e quel trucco distrutto, con la gola stretta che si contrae tutta attorno a lui, e Lauro non è _così tanto_ un gentiluomo.

O forse è che non riesce a negargli nulla.

Edo inghiotte ogni singola goccia, lo lascia andare solo quando Lauro fa un piccolo verso di fastidio e comunque resta a baciargli una coscia, la piega dell’inguine, a risalirgli tra i tatuaggi fino all’ombelico, col mento fradicio e le labbra in fiamme e il fiato corto. E quando appoggia una guancia sulla sua pancia e alza gli occhi a guardarlo, il viso rigato di lacrime e trucco e lo sguardo innamorato, Lauro si sente un po’ morire tutto da capo.

**Author's Note:**

> E ricordate:


End file.
